The Return of Mephistomon/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Return of Mephistomon. Prologue/Villains Meeting (The movie begins as we see inside of Eggman's fortress we see all the villains are having a meeting) Dr. Eggman: Sonic and the rest of the SUPS1. How I hate them. And all of that loathing has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction. Every defeat, every humiliation at the heroes' hands will be returned a thousandfold if we create out ultimate unstoppable creation. Orbot: But the heroes always defeated us. Cubot: Yeah, how are we suppose to do that? Dr. Eggman: It's very simple, I'll use a weapon of mine to conquer Station Square and rule the world. Not to mention destroy the heroes too. (Laughing evilly) Orbot: Looks like the boss means business this time. Cubot: Uh-huh. - In Station Square (Now we go to Station Square) Bonnie: '''Wow, what are we doing here again? - - - - - - Villains Attacks Station Square/Heroes Saves Station Square - - - (All the villains are now in Station Square attacking everything in their paths) '''Dr. Eggman: That's right, my robots! Destroy everything! Red Psycho Ranger: (Laughing evilly) That's right! Run away from us! (Suddenly a missile came out of nowhere hitting the five Psycho Rangers) Mr. Ross: What?! (The villains turned to the right side of the street to see Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong) Dr. Eggman: No! Not them again! Get them! (The villains charges) Emerl: Now! (Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon showed up) - - - - - Gallantmon: Lightning Just! (He fired the attack on Dr. Eggman's weapon and exploded) Dr. Eggman: No! My weapon! Sakuyamon: Aww, did we destroy your toy! Dr. Eggman: You'll pay for this! (He and the villains retreats) Retreat! (The villains escapes) ??? Villains' Plan/Let's Bring Back a Legend - - - - - - Dr. Eggman: Hmmm, I see... and then when those Digimon Tamers let out their yell so loud. We can bring back a legend! (The song begins) :Villains ::Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha! :Eggman ::Mephistomon was such a legend. ::Though he's long gone, his story lives on. ::If we bring back that legend, his big evil smarts gives us a new start. :Villains ::Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha! :Eggman ::Yes. Mephistomon will help us live with all his great advice. ::No more playing nice. No more playing nice. ::Let's bring back a legend. A legend to help our fight. ::Let's bring back a legend. A legend of darkness tonight. :Villains ::Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha! :Infinite ::No one in the universe could possibly dream of our big scheme. ::They'll all be astounded when the heroes are down and our victory won. :Villains ::Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha! :Infinite ::We just need fire and a roar for our surprise. ::Then we'll make Mephistomon rise. We will make Mephistomon rise. :Eggman and Infinite ::Let's bring back a legend. A legend to help our fight. ::Let's bring back a legend. A legend of darkness tonight. Dr. Eggman: (Laughs as the song continues) Come on, everyone. All together! :Villains ::Let's bring back a legend. A legend to help our fight. ::Let's bring back a legend. A legend of darkness tonight. ::Let's bring back a legend. A legend of darkness tonight. (The song ends) Infinite: You Villain's know what to do. Capture one of the heroes so the heroes will fall into our traps. Psycho Red: You got it, Infinite. Let's go everyone! Villains Kidnaps Sakura (Back in Station Square) - - Hunter J: Ariados! (She threw her Pokeball) String shot! (Her Ariados comes out of the Pokeball and fires string shot trapping Sakura) Sakura Kinomoto: I'm trapped! Help me! Spike the Dragon: Sakura! (Drapion stops Spike from trying to rescue her) Hunter J: Now you will be coming with us. Transport her now. - - - - - - - Spike the Dragon: She's been taken!! All Heroes: What!? Spike the Dragon: Pokemon Hunter J takes her away on her ship! Mission to Rescue Sakura Mephistomon Comes Back from the Dead - - - - - Mephistomon: (Evil laughter) Jack Spicer: Are... are you? Mephistomon: (In Scar's voice) Yes... I am... Mephistomon! ??? I Have a Plan (???) - Mephistomon: I have plans for you and all of the villains... big plans indeed. (Laughing evilly) (The song begins) Mephistomon They thought I was defeated... But very soon will see. The shock as I rise from the flames. So triumphantly I never thought I'd have this chance Oh, how long it's been. A second opportunity And this time I'll win For I have a plan. Infinite Enlighten us now. Mephistomon Yes I have a plan. Eggman We wanna know how. Mephistomon Follow my lead, that's all you need, yes I have a plan. We'll gather every villains in this universe, we'll unify them all under my lead. And once our league is assembled. We will be victorious! It'll be glorious! All the this pathetic human world will again be my domain. For I have a plan! Infinite We know it's true. Mephistomon Yes, I have a plan. Eggman That's what we'll do. Mephistomon Follow my lead, that's all you need I have a plan! Yes I have a plan! Infinite We love your scheme. Mephistomon I have a plan! Janja And lots of steam. Mephistomon Follow my lead, that's all you need! Yes, I have a plan! Villains takes over the SUPS1 HQ ??? Final Battle/Mephistomon digivolves to Gulfmon/Gulfmon's Death - - Songbird Serenade Sings Rainbow Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts